Status Palsu
by Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto
Summary: Chapter 2. Bad summary: Karena fans gilanya, sekaligus ingin mengerjai sang musuh bebuyutan. Draco Malfoy mengakui rivalnya tersebut sebagai kekasih. Drarry, gaje, romance abal, friendship, humor garing, shonen-ai. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : JK. Rowling.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor.**

**.**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, Typos, OOC, gaje, Humor garing, No War No Voldemort.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Status Palsu**

.

.

Dengan langkah perlahan Harry menyeret kakinya menuju asrama Gryffindor - yang terbilang cukup jauh. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, dan ia ingin cepat-cepat terbantai di tempat tidur miliknya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah-langkah lain yang menuju ke arahnya. Harry yang merasa sudah lelah, terlalu malas menengok ke belakang dan terus saja berjalan. Tak menyadari apa yang akan menimpanya kelak.

''Berhenti mengikutiku!'' perintah sebuah suara bernada menggeram.

Oh! Harry tahu pemilik suara ketus itu. Dan ia tahu siapa yang sedang dibentaknya.

''Kami hanya ingin tahu, Draconis...kami kan, Dracoholic...'' koor suara anak perempuan itu seperti sebuah nyanyian seriosa. Dan hal itu membuat Harry berhenti berjalan. Ia tak bisa tidak tertawa kalau berurusan dengan yang satu ini. Sepertinya kali ini Draco benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi fans fanatiknya.

''Berhenti mengikutiku atau ku mantrai kalian semua menjadi tikus!'' ulang Draco dengan nada yang lebih mengintimidasi dan sangat mematikan.

''Draconis tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada Dracoholic!'' seru mereka dengan nada setengah merajuk setengah manja. Sepertinya intimidasi Draco sama sekali tak berefek apa-apa.

Harry harus segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia terkapar karena tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tidak elitnya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya saat menyadari derap kaki di belakangnya semakin mendekat.

Ekor mata Harry melihat Draco sedang berjalan cepat, mungkin ingin mendahuluinya. Atau mungkin, ia ingin segera kabur dari puluhan murid cewek dari berbagai kelas yang menamai diri mereka sebagai 'Dracoholic', pecinta Draconis _forever_! Yang juga selalu mengikuti kemana pun Draco pergi. Seolah-olah mereka anak ayam yang mengikuti induk bebek saja.

'_'Well_, jadi kalian benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?'' Draco bertanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

''Tentu, Draconis.''

Harry lagi-lagi tergelak mendengar panggilan sayang dari para fans fanatik Draco tersebut. Ia baru berhenti terbahak ketika insting Gryffindornya mengatakan ada pandangan menusuk dari arah belakang. Sepertinya Sang Slytherin tahu kalau sedang ditertawakan.

''Baiklah, tapi jangan terkejut setelah ini.'' ancam Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Kemudian, Draco melesat mendekati Harry, padahal lorong itu cukup lebar untuk dilewati berjauhan.

**Grepps.**

Harry berhenti secara paksa. Ia menyadari ada lengan yang menahan bahunya. Dan orang yang menahannya itu adalah Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutannya sejak kelas 1.

''Apa?'' tanya Harry dengan wajah diliputi kekesalan. Ia sangat letih sekarang, tubuh dan jiwanya sedang tidak ingin menghadapi lelaki jangkung 'tukang pembuat onar' dihadapannya ini. Merepotkan! Pikir Harry.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Harry, ia malah menatap para Dracoholic-nya dengan pandangan menghasut. ''Baiklah, perkenalkan semuanya, pemuda inilah kekasih yang selama ini ku rahasiakan.'' Draco berkata sembari menarik Harry ke dalam dekapannya.

Mata Harry melotot mendengarnya. Apalagi sekarang yang sedang dimainkan oleh anak Lucius Malfoy ini?

Suara koor bernada minor itu seolah mengatakan ketidak percayaan mereka pada perkataan sang Draconis.

Bagaimana mungkin kekasih yang menjadi rahasia tersembunyi, yang selalu ingin diketahui kebenarannya dan kerap menjadi gunjingan panas para Dracoholic sejak dulu adalah... Harry Potter?

Apalagi dengan setting lorong yang suram seperti ini. Ditambah dengan_ time line_ yang terkesan dipaksakan, makin menguatkan keyakinan mereka kalau Draco hanya ingin gadis-gadis tersebut berhenti menjadi DracoHolic - paparazzi yang selalu ingin tahu hal sekecil apapun dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

Mereka mempelototi Harry dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Seolah-olah mereka - Dracoholic- adalah seorang mertua yang tengah menilai menantu untuk anaknya - Draco.

Mata bulat besar beririskan_ emerald _ yang berbingkai kaca mata, bibir merah bagai cherry, tubuh ramping yang menjurus ke kurus - sedikit membuat mereka iri, karena mereka perlu berdiet untuk mendapatkan badan seperti itu - dengan tinggi lumayan, surai hitam berkilau yang berantakan seperti baru saja diterjang badai, dan kulit Harry yang terlalu 'cantik' untuk ukuran seorang cowok. Dalam pandangan gadis-gadis itu, Harry sangatlah tidak '_awesome'_ untuk dijadikan pendamping sang Draconis.

Sungguh, gadis-gadis pemuja Draco Malfoy ini bukanlah penilai yang baik!

''Jadi...Harry Potter adalah pacar Draconis,'' gadis-gadis itu berkata, setelah puas menatap lekat-lekat kekurangan Harry._ Well_, itu sih kalau bisa disebut yang namanya kekurangan.

''KAMI-TAK-PERCAYA!'' seru para DracoHolic dengan menggebu-gebu.

''Sudah ku bilang, kan. Kalian akan terkejut karena aku seorang...gay.'' Draco berkata dengan sangat puas.

''Gay?'' Para gadis itu menggeleng-geleng, menyadari Draconis mereka salah mengerti. ''Bukan. Kami tidak percaya, bukan karena Draconis menyukai 'Arry yang seorang lelaki. Hanya saja, pemuda ini,'' Gadis-gadis itu memeras otaknya guna mencari kata yang tepat. ''Hhmm...terlalu biasa.'' seru gadis-gadis yang tergabung dalam DracoHolic itu dengan tidak yakin. Tidak yakin karena penilaian mereka hanyalah sebuah penilaian sebelah mata. Sepertinya mereka cemburu dan iri sekali setelah mengetahui kalau ternyata Harry-lah kekasih dari Draco Malfoy.

''Dan, bukankah kalian musuh sejak pandangan pertama?'' tanya mereka penuh selidik.

''Itu hanya pura-pura,'' ucap Draco dengan pandangan bosan dan helaan nafas lelah karena menghadapi fansnya yang sering membuat rusuh di manapun ia berada. ''Inilah yang sesungguhnya. Harry James Potter adalah kekasihku.'' ulang Draco dengan nada meyakinkan yang tidak dibuat-buat.

''Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan kalau Draconis tak berbohong pada Dracoholic, sekarang!'' tantang para Dracoholic kemudian. Mereka masih yakin bahwa sang Draconis hanya main-main dengan perkataannya tadi. Hanya agar para Dracoholic bungkam dan berhenti menjadi maniak-maniak gila yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya.

''Hei!'' protes Harry yang sedari tadi diacuhkan. Ia harus menjelaskan kalau apa yang dikatakan si _Ferret _ alias Malfoy itu adalah sebuah fitnah, sebuah kebohongan, sebuah kepalsuan, sebuah pelencengan pada fakta atau apalah itu sebutannya, yang sengaja diucapkan si musuh bebuyutannya ini agar ia dipermalukan. Begitulah pemikiran Harry saat ini.

Tapi sebelum ia berkata apapun Draco sudah mengantisipasinya dengan berkata, ''Baiklah, akan ku buktikan.''

Draco memulai aksi gilanya di depan para Dracoholic. Ia mendongakkan dagu Harry. Kemudian menangkup pipi _chubby_ itu. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah ciuman maha dahsyat pun tercipta.

''KYAAA!'' koor histeris dari Dracoholic memenuhi lorong itu, ketika melihat pemandangan indah di depan mata mereka yang memang sejak awal sudah tidak suci. Memekakkan telinga Draco dan Harry yang sedang berciuman panas - pembuktian dari sang Draco Malfoy kepada fans stress-nya .

Harry yang tersadar kemudian mendorong Draco sekuat hati dan tenaga. Wajahnya sudah semerah orang yang baru saja minum _firewhiskey_ dicampur temulawak sekarang. Draco menyeringai menatap orang yang telah dideklarasikannya sebagai kekasih tersebut.

''KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!'' tunjuk Harry dengan jari tengahnya. Ckck, itu tak baik, Harry.

''Mencium kekasihku,'' jawabnya santai. Ia menatap mata _emerald_ Harry yang berkilat-kilat bagai langit mendung tersebut. ''Membuktikan bahwa kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih pada gadis-gadis ini.''

''KITA...KEKASIH?'' Harry tercekat mendengar perkataan Draco yang baru saja tersangkut ke gendang telinganya. ''JANGAN BERCANDA, _FERRET_!''

''Harry, berhentilah berakting. Aku bosan dengan status palsuku sebagai_ single_ serta gadis-gadis yang semakin ekstrim menggangguku. Biarkan mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Kalau Aku sudah punya kekasih dan orang itu adalah kau,'' Draco berkata sambil kembali melenggang mendekati pemuda berkacamata itu dan meletakan jemarinya ke pinggang ramping Harry.

'' Akui saja,_ sweetheart,_'' Draco berujar sembari meletakan dagunya ke pundak Harry.

'_'SWEETHEART_!'' Harry mengerutkan dahinya, amarahnya sudah mencapai ke ubun-ubun mendengar bualan Draco. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan tongkat holly yang tersembunyi di kantongnya. Namun dengan sigap sang Slytherin menahan lengan sang Gryffindor.

''Maaf, para Gadis. Kami harus menyelesaikan sesuatu.'' seringai Draco terkembang ketika ia memanggul Harry secara paksa. Dan sebelum pergi, pangeran Slytherin itu berkata lagi, '_'Well_, sepertinya kekasih ku yang nakal ini perlu diberi hukuman.''

Fans fanatik Draco itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Pertanda mereka mengerti akan kebutuhan kedua insan sejenis tersebut. Sepertinya, hati mereka sudah terlanjur terjerumus doktrin sang Draconis yang mengatakan bahwa, Harry adalah kekasihnya!

Dan, secara tidak sadar, Para Dracoholic itu telah mengakui kalau Harry sebenarnya sangatlah serasi untuk bersanding dengan sang Draconis.

Meski masih setengah hati, sebenarnya.

.

.

Harry meronta-ronta dalam gendongan sang pemuda bersurai pirang platina tersebut. Setelah merasa aman dan merasa yakin bahwa punggungnya akan retak karena sedari tadi tangan Harry memukul punggung tegapnya, Draco kemudian menurunkan Harry.

Harry mundur selangkah, wajahnya penuh dengan aura kemarahan.

''_Ferret_...KAU!'' desis Harry sembari menunjuk wajah aristokrat Draco, kali ini dengan jari yang benar. ''Apa maksudmu tadi? Jelaskan padaku, sekarang!

''Baiklah, Potter,'' Draco memulai. ''Kau boleh marah, itu hak mu. Tapi kau juga harus sadar bahwa saat itu aku sedang terdesak. Berpura-pura menjadi gay adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar dari kumpulan gadis-gadis aneh itu.''

''Tapi kau bisa memilih orang lain untuk pasangan aktingmu sebagai gay! Kenapa harus aku! Dan kenapa kau harus menciumku!'' Harry mendelik marah. Ia benar-benar gusar sekarang. Dan Gryffindor yang satu ini kalau sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan.

''Sudah kubilang kan, Potter. Aku terjepit. Ide itu tiba-tiba saja terbersit saat melihatmu di depanku, semua itu terjadi secara spontan,'' Draco berhenti sejenak. '' Lagi pula, saat itu hanya ada kau satu-satunya di lorong itu yang bisa membantuku.''

''Membantumu? Membantumu!'' Harry menatap Draco dengan pandangan mematikan. Ia menarik kerah seragam Draco mendekat ke arahnya. ''Sadarkah kau, Malfoy. Kau telah menghancurkan IMAGE-KU!''

''Tapi ak-''

''Dan apa kau menyadari, mereka bukannya menjauhimu sekarang, mereka malahan terkesima. Mereka suka pada apa yang kau lakukan padaku!'' pekik Harry terus menyemburkan amarahnya. ''Kau benar-benar _Ferret_, Malfoy!''

**Plakk!**

Harry menampar wajah Draco, membuat pipi lelaki yang lebih pantas untuk dicium itu menjadi memerah.

''Itu balasan karena kejadian tadi, Malfoy!'' ucap Harry dengan tampang yang terkesan cukup puas. Sepertinya Harry perlu menampar pipi Draco yang sebelah lagi, supaya amarahnya menghilang seluruhnya.

Setelah mendengus beberapa kali, Harry pun bergegas melangkah pergi. Draco menatap kepergian Harry yang semakin menjauh tersebut dengan pemikiran seorang Slytherin yang dipenuhi 'macam-macam'.

Secara sepihak tanpa persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan, ia sudah mengganti statusnya dari lajang menjadi berpasangan.

Ya, berpasangan dengan Harry Potter.

Dan sepertinya, mulai saat ini ia akan betah dengan 'status palsu'nya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**TBC ?**

**.**

**.**

**Tidus Note**: Haiii, lama kena WB, Saya kembali lagi. Maaf klo ada yang ga suka sama ceritanya atau ceritanya rada ga jelas. Dan maaf klo masih ada typo, Saya udah berusaha sebaik mungkin lho.

**Dan untuk itu saya minta...**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Status Palsu**

Tidus Arrain Gizamaluke Grotto

**Chapter 2**

Harry menggenjot langkah kakinya lebih cepat, tak mempedulikan bahwa jalannya benar-benar seperti Dementor mabuk, yang sesekali menabrak orang yang sedang berpapasan dengannya atau bahkan hantu semacam Pevees sekalipun.

Sejak tragedi 'cium bibir' dengan si _Ferret_ satu jam yang lalu—ditambah dengan selusin lebih fans fanatik stress bergelar DracoHolic yang menonton drama picisan tersebut—Harry merasa sebentar lagi ia akan sakit panas disertai alergi yang serius pada bibirnya. Sepertinya, ia mesti minta ramuan pada Madam Pomprey besok.

Harry menggosok bibirnya lagi. Dalam hati ia memaki tentang betapa brengseknya Draco Malfoy karena telah mengambil keperawanan bibir miliknya, yang telah dijaganya sejak dulu.

Ya, ciuman yang telah dicopet secara semena-mena demi kepentingan pribadi seorang _Ferret_ berdagu runcing itu adalah ciuman pertama seorang Harry James Potter.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Rate**: T

**Setting**: Masa sekarang, No War No Voldemort.

**Warning**: Modificated Canon, Alternative Reality, Slash, OOC, typo-s, Humor (garing).

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Setelah menggumamkan kata kunci (dan melotot pada Nyonya Gemuk yang mengomentari wajah imut-nya yang tiba-tiba setengah memudar), Harry kemudian masuk melewati lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saat itu tengah ramai dengan murid-murid, ketika pemuda bermata emerald itu menjejaki ruangan bernuansa merah dan emas tersebut. Dan dari kejauhan, ia melihat kedua sahabat nya tengah bersantai-santai.

"Hai, _Mate_," sapa Ron ketika Harry mendekat ke arah keduanya. Hermione yang sedari tadi terbenam dalam halaman buku tebalnya ikut mendongak.

"Dari mana saja kau, Harry?" tanya Hermione saat Harry duduk di sofa berlengan di sebelahnya.

"Umm, aku habis jalan malam—mencari udara segar–kau tahukan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan," jawab Harry berbohong. Matanya tak mau bertemu pandang dengan Hermione yang tengah menatapnya intens. Ia juga berpura-pura menganggap buku tebal yang dibaca Hermione menarik, dengan mengamati sampul lusuh itu secara seksama.

Jujur saja, Harry yang merasa masih waras tak akan mungkin menceritakan kejadian di koridor tadi. Dimana Draco Malfoy mendadak sakit jiwa dengan memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai kekasih di depan para 'DracoHolic'; mencium bibir perawannya dengan gaya paling 'ehem' dan kemudian kabur dari situ sambil memanggulnya dengan penuh cinta kasih.

Apalagi dengan sebuah fakta memalukan, bahwa Harry hanya mengambil imbalan dengan menampar sebelah pipi sang Slytherin.

Demi pantat kuali yang bocor tambal seribu! Harry tak kan sudi membeberkan 'hikayat' nista itu.

"Yeah, kau benar, _Mate_, pelajaran hari ini benar-benar _gila-gilaan_," ucap Ron setuju. Dan Harry lega pembicaraan kini teralihkan ke hal lain. "tapi untunglah kita bisa ke Hogsmeade besok."

_Gosh_! Harry bahkan hampir lupa kalau besok akhir pekan pertama mereka ke Hogsmeade—dan Harry jadi curiga, jangan-jangan ia juga mulai terserang 'penyakit pikun', efek samping dari berciuman dengan Draco Malfoy.

Berpura-pura menguap—yang anehnya susah sekali –Harry pun berpamitan pada keduanya. ''Aku duluan..." Harry berdiri untuk beranjak pergi. Ia melihat Hermione yang mengernyitkan dahinya. Kentara sekali, ya, kalau tampang manisnya menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Ok, sampai besok, Ron, 'Mione."

"Sampai besok, _Mate_/Harry," ucap keduanya secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, dengan tiga remaja asrama Gryffindor yang memasuki Honeydukes. Ramai sekali pengunjung hari ini, terlihat dengan penuhnya murid-murid di dalam toko permen tersebut.

Harry—yang berada paling belakang— melirik sahabatnya yang berambut semak, Hermione yang tengah memenuhi tangannya dengan coklat kodok. Sedang Ron berjalan ke sudut toko, mengambil cuka meletup dan kacang segala rasa, juga beberapa permen mint untuk persediaan. Setelah berpikir sebentar Harry kemudian mengambil lima batang coklat kodok.

Harry melirik ke arah pintu, ketika mendengar dengungan suara anak-anak perempuan dari luar toko. Iris _emerald_-nya tercekat ketika pintu toko permen itu terbuka lebar dengan beberapa murid perempuan masuk ke dalam.

Cekikikan itu, gelak tawa itu, dan topik yang mereka bicarakan; tidak salah lagi mereka orang-orang yang harus dihindari Harry–kalau bisa dalam kurun waktu hidupnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menyodorkan coklat kodoknya ke tangan Ron dan beberapa keping Gallleon. "Err, Ron, 'Mione, aku pergi sebentar..."

Kemudian, tanpa menunggu reaksi dari keduanya. Ia menyelinap keluar dari toko itu, menjauh dari sosok-sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai...

Dracoholic.

.

.

.

"Hai, 'Arry, kekasih Draconis," sapa mereka serempak. "Tak kusangka, kita bertemu di sini."

Demi jus labu rasa ingus yang bahkan ditambah perisa jeruk tetap menjijikan! Kenapa di hari yang berlangit cerah tanpa mendung membias angkasa ini, ia tidak bisa menghindari kelompok sesat tersebut? Kenapa mereka ada dimana-mana meskipun ia telah berusaha menghindarinya? Kenapa mereka menyapa dirinya yang tak mau diganggu? Dan Kenapa rambutnya tidak bisa rapi meski ia sudah menyisirnya kesana-kemari? Seluruh pertanyaan itu saling baku hantam di kepala Harry. Membuat kepalanya mulai pening.

Tak disangka apanya! Mereka pasti punya alat detektor untuk melacak dirinya. Padahal ia pikir sudah aman lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Dengar! Namaku Harry, bukan 'Arry!" ujar Harry meralat perkataan mereka. "Dan aku bukan kekasih si Malfoy!"

"_Yeah_. Kau benar, 'Arry," mereka memutar bola matanya, tidak percaya. "Ngomong-ngomong, gimana acara dengan Draconis tadi malam?"

Mereka menatap Harry dengan seksama, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bukti. Berbisik-bisik, namun masih bisa terdengar telinga Harry yang jeli. Harry bingung dengan tingkah para Dracoholic, serta pembicaraan yang sedang mereka dendangkan.

"Apa maksu–" pertanyaan Harry terpotong dengan sebuah pemahaman cepat yang melintas di otaknya. Ia teringat kejadian tadi malam,_ moment_ di mana Draco Malfoy kabur sambil membawa seorang Harry Potter di bahunya, dengan gaya yang bahkan_ bridal style_-pun tak akan mampu menandinginya.

Tunggu! Apakah mereka memaknai kata-kata si Ferret kemarin dengan sesuatu yang menjurus ke kasur bulu angsa? Kasur bulu angsa yang berseprai kain sutra? Serta bantal bertumpuk-tumpuk di atasnya. Oh, jangan lupakan kelambu berumbai-rumbai.

Harry membayangkan deskripsi di atas(dirinya dan Draco yang tengah diproyeksikan otaknya dengan gambar kartun anak lima tahun) berada disebuah ruangan, tengah melakukan adegan berbahaya di atas benda empuk bernama ranjang.

Demi dedemit penjaga Azkaban! Harry benar-benar tak percaya kalau pikiran mereka (dan juga dirinya) sudah menjurus jauh ke Seksi Terlarang!

Harry menyalahkan hormon dan pikiran _'nyeleneh'_ mereka; menyalahkan Draco Malfoy brengsek itu— yang pasti tengah tersedak— yang karena kata-katanya membuat orang salah paham. Dan terakhir, ia menyalahkan nasib buruk yang suka sekali meng-gandengi hidupnya.

"Dengar," setelah lama terdiam Harry akhirnya buka suara lagi. Sambil memijat pelipisnya, pemuda itu mencoba menjelaskan di depan mereka, sekali lagi. "Sudah kubilang sejak tadi, Aku bukan kekasih Draco Malfoy! Tidakkah kalian menyadari bahwa idola kalian itu hanya membual. Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami berdua... kecuali saling benci!"

Tapi, lagi-lagi mereka hanya memutar bola mata mereka. Reaksi lanjutan yang membuat Harry mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Sebegitu kuatkah doktrin sang Slytherin kurang ajar tersebut pada mereka? Sehingga, meski Harry mengklarifikasinya pun mereka takkan percaya.

"Harry, ada apa ini?" Harry menoleh ke belakang. Ia tercekat melihat Ron dan Hermione datang meng-hampirinya, di saat yang sangat tepat untuk membuat keadaan makin runyam.

"Oh, dua sahabat , si 'Arry." wajah mereka sangat sumringah, ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Seolah-olah mereka memang menunggu keduanya dalam jamuan tak terencana itu.

"Harry, kau kenal mereka?" Ron berbisik pelan di dekat Harry, pemuda berambut merah itu mengernyit mendengar gadis-gadis itu menyebut nama Harry dengan 'mesra', seolah-olah mereka kawan akrab saja. ''Mereka, kan—"

"Tidak, Ron, aku tidak kenal mereka," bisik Harry cepat.

"Oh, kukira."

"Apa itu?" Hermione yang perhatiannya sedari tadi terarah pada Harry, akhirnya buka suara. Gadis berambut semak itu kini menatap penuh minat pada benda yang menempel di jubah gadis-gadis itu, serta bungkusan yang dibawa seorang DracoHolic berambut hitam.

"Oh," gadis itu berseru dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat berseri-seri. Ia maju selangkah, melambaikan sebuah benda di tangannya, kemudian mengulurkan- nya ke arah Hermione sambil berkata, "Ini pin—_merchandise—_ DracoHolic. Kau mau? kami membagi secara cuma-cuma, lho."

"Jangan, 'Mione, kita tak tahu ada kutukan apa yang tersembunyi di pin itu," cegah Ron. Seolah-olah ketika Hermione menyentuhnya kelak, ia akan berubah menjadi kutu (meskipun ia sudah menjadi kutu buku sejak awal).

Hermione memutar bola matanya, malas. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ron. Lagi pula, aku hanya penasaran."

Namun, belum sempat Hermione mengambilnya, tangan lain, yang berjemari lentik dan sangat cepat— hasil dari latihan menangkap Snitch bekas–lebih dulu menyambarnya. Hermione hanya bisa termangu menatap adegan mendadak tersebut.

Harry melempar pin itu jauh-jauh, seolah-olah itu adalah Horcrux– potongan jiwa dari si Malfoy– yang dengan mudahnya akan hancur jika dilempar dengan sekuat tenaga dan penuh penghayatan.

"KYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan, 'Arry!" Pekik gadis-gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar sedih seakan-akan apa yang dibuang Harry tadi adalah setengah kewarasan mereka. "Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

"Karena ini tidak masuk akal!" Harry mendengus. Setengah frustasi. Ia tidak pernah melihat kelompok yang mengagungkan Malfoy sebegini gilanya; membuat pin; membuat merchandise. Besok apa lagi, membuat patung pualam setinggi empat puluh meter dan mengapung di danau hitam?

"Kenapa 'Arry jadi marah-marah? Apakah 'Arry membenci kami– Dracoholic?" tanya mereka serempak. Heran sendiri melihat sikap kekasih sang Draconis yang marah-marah tak jelas.

Benci? Kalau ditanya soal takaran rasa benci Harry, ia secara mendalam lebih membenci si_ Ferret_ ketimbang dedengkotnya tersebut. Tapi menilai keduanya–Draco Malfoy dan DracoHolic– sama menyebalkannya. Harry tidak tahu mesti menjawab: iya atau 'sangat iya'.

"Ron, Mione, lebih baik kita pergi," Harry berkata. Ia berupaya membawa pergi sahabat-sahabatnya dari lingkaran sesat DracoHolic, sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Hei, tunggu!" pekik paduan suara mendayu-dayu, bernada campuran sumbang, cempreng dan melengking itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba suara mereka berubah ceria kembali.

"Kalian tidak mau dengar berita terbaru?" Dracoholic mencoba membuat kesan misterius.

Ketiganya berhenti—sebenarnya Harry tak mau, tapi karena keduanya berhenti ia juga ikut tertahan.

"Ini berhubungan dengan Draconis, lho..."

Oh! Seharusnya Ron dan Hermione tahu isi dari otak para pemuja_ Ferret_ tingkat akut itu.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka, namun para Dracoholic cepat-cepat menambahkan, "E-eh, tu-tunggu ini juga ada hubungannya dengan 'Arry... 'Arry Potter!"

Mereka berbalik. "Oke, kami dengarkan."

"Jangan!" Namun, teriakan Harry tertelan dengan ucapan serempak dari DracoHolic.

"Draconis dan Arry adalah sepasang kekasih!"

Hermione menatap mereka tanpa berkedip sedang Ron, mulutnya terganga begitu lebar. Mereka tengah menimbang-nimbang untuk pergi dari situ atau harus mendengar lebih lanjut konser omong kosong ini.

Memang sih dari omongan mereka– yang sedikit dibumbui sinetron– kelihatan seperti gosip _gay_ belaka. Namun beberapa hal, seperti: waktu yang disebutkan dalam cerita itu benar adanya. Karena Harry kelihatan aneh tadi malam dan alibi-nya yang sangat tidak jelas.

"_Yeah, _kau tahu meskipun aku kurang merestui hubungan si 'Arry dengan Draconis kami— tapi...yaah, mau gimana lagi..." si gadis berambut hitam mendesah, kurang yakin dengan kata-kata 'kurang merestuinya'—karena kelihatan sekali ia begitu bergairah saat mengetahui Draconis-nya mempunyai hubungan dengan bocah Gryffindor di depannya ini.

Lalu, gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian memulai ceritanya, "Jadi begini...Malam tadi, setelah rahasia mereka terbongkar, Draconis mencium 'Arry...Lamaaa sekaliii..."

"Dan kemudian Draconis menggendong 'Arry dengan penuh cinta... keduanya pergi kesuatu tempat," sambung gadis yang lain dengan begitu lancarnya.

"_Habis_ itu mereka...melakukan...melakukan...KYAAA!" mereka memekik layaknya kerasukan Peeves massal, dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah. Imajinasi mereka kembali melayang-layang ke Hutan terlarang bernama rate M.

"Harry, dengar...," Ron berujar sambil terus menatap DracoHolic yang cekikikan tak jelas itu. "mereka sedang menjelek-jelekkan nama baikmu. Omongan kelompok stress ini sudah jauh melampaui batas. Harry, dengar tidak. Katakan sesuatu, kau jangan diam saja!"

"Ron," panggil Hermione. "Kemana Harry?" tanya Hermione saat ia menoleh kebelakang. Ron juga ikut berbalik ke belakang. Ternyata sedari tadi, Ron hanya mengomel pada angin, Harry –sahabat mereka– sudah menghilang tanpa mereka sadari.

Well, sepertinya pemuda bermata_ emerald_ itu sudah kabur dengan jubah gaibnya.

**DRARRY**

.

**DRARRY**

"Katakan di mana Si Bodoh itu?" terjang Harry saat melihat salah satu murid Slytherin yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Err, maksudmu siapa?" Sang murid Slytherin balik bertanya.

"_Ferret_—maksudku Si Malfoy. Katakan dimana Draco Malfoy?" Harry berkata dengan tidak sabar.

"Err, aku tak tahu," ucapnya sedikit bergidik melihat raut Harry yang terkesan ingin memakannya.

Harry ingin berkata lagi— bahwa ia tak percaya–tapi sebuah suara mengalihkan omongannya hingga tersendat keluar.

"Kau mencari Draco, kan?" Blaise Zabini berjalan mendekati Harry, dan kemudian menyuruh sang murid Slytherin yang dicegat Harry tadi untuk meninggalkannya berdua.

"Ya," jawab Harry dengan ketus. "Kau tahu di mana Si Fer–Malfoy itu sekarang?"

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban itu malah membuat Harry makin jengkel. "Lalu kenapa kau mendatangiku, Zabini? Atau kau hanya ingin memancing em—"

"Tunggu dulu, Potter," balasnya kalem. "jangan marah-marah. Wajahmu sudah seperti buah cerry kesukaanku..."

"Kau!"

"Ok, ok. Jangan marah-marah terus. Aku memang tidak tahu di mana sang Pangeran. Tapi...," Zabini merogoh kantong jubahnya dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna krem.

"Jangan bilang ini surat cintamu!" hardik si pemuda lagi.

Zabini tersenyum simpul. "Inginnya sih begitu."

Harry mempelototi Zabini seakan-akan bisa mengutuknya.

"Oh, jangan menampakan wajah itu lagi, Potter. Kau membuatku ingin menyantapmu." ia terkekeh geli melihat paras sang pemuda yang sepertinya ingin _mendamprat _wajah tampannya. "_Well_, sayang sekali. Surat ini bukan dariku tapi dari Draco Malfoy, ia minta menyerahkannya kepadamu."

Harry melirik Zabini yang kini menyodorkan surat itu kepadanya.

"Kalau kau bertanya apa itu surat cinta? Oh, jujur saja aku pun tak tahu," celoteh Zabini. "Ckkk, jangan memandangku dengan pandangan menusuk seperti itu, Potter. Jujur, aku tak melihat isinya. Kalau kau tak percaya berikan saja ramuan Veritaserum kepadaku."

Harry menyambut amplop surat itu dengan sedikit kasar. Namun Blaise Zabini hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "Kau tahu, Potter," Blaise mencolek pipi Harry dengan sengaja, membuat si pemuda berambut raven menampik tangannya keras. "alasan aku tak bisa membaca pesan rahasia Draco adalah...,"

Harry terdiam, penasaran mendengar ucapan Zabini selanjutnya.

"Karena Draco telah memantrai surat itu, Potter. Jadi, hanya orang yang dituju yang bisa membukanya." Zabini melirik ekspresi Harry sebentar kemudian barulah ia melengos pergi.

Sepersekian menit setelah pemuda yang menjengkelkannya satu peringkat di bawah Malfoy itu pergi, Harry cepat-cepat membuka isi surat tersebut. Ia menemukan sebuah tulisan tangan rapi milik rival-nya. Dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya mencelos.

.

Temui aku di Danau Hitam, _Honey_-Potter.

Dari kekasihmu,

Draco Malfoy.

.

Setelah membaca surat berisi kata-kata kurang ajar itu, Harry langsung merobeknya jadi serpihan kecil. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa ia mati karena emosi.

_Ckkk! Poor_, Harry.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang ingin dilakukan Harry saat melihat Draco Malfoy yang kini beberapa meter darinya: ia _pengen_ sekali menonjok wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan mencariku cepat atau lambat," ucap pemuda berembel-embel Malfoy itu pada Harry. "Ahh, pasti kau sudah membaca surat yang kukirimkan lewat Zabini? Bagaiman pendapatmu?"

"Dengar, aku tidak mau basa-basi, Malfoy! Aku cuma ingin kau mengklarifikasi kejadian kemarin!" bentak nya. "Sebelum satu sekolah percaya omong kosong ini!"

Draco berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau?"

"Jangan bercanda,_ Ferret_!" desis Harry. Ia maju satu langkah dengan tongkat _Holy_ siaga di tangan. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau ia sudah kalap nanti, tiba-tiba saja Draco Malfoy punya anggota tubuh baru–tanduk _Holy_ bertengger di kepalanya.

"Aku serius, Potter. Malahan aku ingin kita melakukan sebuah kesepakatan," sang Slytherin juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia juga maju satu langkah ke arah Harry. Kemudian melanjutkan, " Aku ingin kita berpura-pura pacaran."

"Maaf saja, Ferret, aku tak akan mau menandatang-ani kontrak iblis itu."

Draco mendengus, ia sudah memayahkan diri untuk berorasi panjang lebar, tapi Harry tetap tak bergeming. Sebenarnya_ ngapain_ juga ia melakukan hal itu? Sangat merepotkan, padahal ada cara yang lebih mudah, yaitu dengan, MEMAKSA!

"Sejak awal, aku memang yakin kau tak akan menyetujui ini, Potter," ucap Draco, "Tapi, sejujurnya, kalau boleh kujelaskan, kau tidak punya pilihan. Kau harus mengikuti sandiwara ini."

"Oh, ya. Kalau begitu berikan alasan sempurna kenapa aku harus mengikuti sandiwara ini?"

"Karena aku memaksa!"

"Itu bukan alasan tepat, Bodoh!"

"Baiklah, terserah kau," Draco mengedikkan bahunya. "Bagaimanapun juga mereka lebih mempercayai apa yang sudah tersebar, Potter, dan mereka hanya akan menganggapmu berusaha menutup-nutupi 'kisah kita'." Harry tahu Draco tengah berusaha menekannya.

"K-kau...benar-benar brengsek!" Harry kehilangan kata-kata. Melawan ular memang tidak semudah membalik telapak kaki.

"Ayolah, Potter, kita hanya berakting hingga kelulusan," Draco berkata sambil mendekati pemuda bermata hijau itu.

"Bahkan untuk tiga menit ke depan aku sudah akan mati!" Harry memberikan tatapan mematikan yang percuma –karena jujur saja _death glare_ tak akan mempan untuk seorang _master death glare_ seperti Draco Malfoy alias si _Ferret_ alias si dagu runcing. Sepertinya Harry harus belajar tatapan 'meng-hidup-kan' (baca:_ life glare_) kapan-kapan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Harry," Harry berupaya mengenyahkan rasa gelinya mendengar Draco menyebutkan nama depannya. " Lagi pula, aku hanya pinjam statusmu."

"Tapi Aku tidak ikhlas, Ferret!" Harry mendorong Draco mundur dengan dirinya memepet mendekat, ingin mendesaknya sampai membentur pohon yang ada di dekat danau tersebut. Kalau sudah emosi ia punya kekuatan untuk mengancam. Sepertinya.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan, Harry Potter. Ikuti permainan ini!" Draco menampilkan seringainya. Ia menahan bobot badannya supaya tidak terdorong mundur lagi.

Sejenak Harry merasakan kebuntuan, otaknya mampet, namun ia berusaha keras mendorong pikirannya untuk membalas omongan brengsek rival-nya. Menjadi kalah bukanlah keinginannya. Demi Merlin memakai baju renang! Ia tidak mau Si Slytherin sialan itu menang adu mulut ini.

Harry mundur beberapa langkah. Draco menyeringai, ia mengira si raven ciut dengan omongannya, dan kemudian ingin kabur dari situ.

Tapi dugaannya meleset, alih-alih kabur; menggunakan jubah gaib; memantrai dirinya dengan tongkat, pemuda Gryffindor itu malahan menerjangnya dengan kecepatan seorang Seeker tanpa sapu. Hmmm, atau seperti sebuah Bludger yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Draco terkesiap, seringaiannya melumer. Ia terjengkang ke belakang dengan _slow motion_ super lambat.

Harry, si penubruk yang tidak berpikir panjang balik menyeringai. Pemuda manis itu puas melihat si _Ferret_ basah kuyup nanti, terjengkang ke danau hitam.

Ia tahu kalau dirinya juga akan ikut tercebur, Tapi peduli Dementor!

Tapi, rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang sangat mengena di pikirannya. Sesuatu yang sangat melekat di otaknya. Namun, apa itu?

Sepersekian detik sesudah mereka berdua tercebur ke danau yang dalam itu, barulah Harry menyadarinya.

Harry James Potter... baru sadar...Kalau... Ia—

— tak bisa...Berenang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Author Note: Hai...Readers! #dilempar kuali# Tidus balik lagi setelah sekian lama... :') maaf yaa Tidus ngilang bertaun-taun#gak ada yang nyariin lo!

Well, ini udah dilanjutin dan udah dipanjangin. Maaf updatenya lama banget, nyari inspirasinya susah.

Maaf juga yaa, kalo ceritanya sedikit aneh. Tidus yang imut ini udah berusaha maksimal, lho. Update ke depan juga akan lumayan lama, disamping cari ide, Tidus juga sibuk. Jadi, semangatin Tidus, yaaa... XDDD

**Special Thanks to:**

**Demon's Fate, Macchiatoblue, Kishu Mars, pinkkitten, sheila-ela, Cloud-Jewel, ShizuharaS89, ChaaChulie247, zee rasetsu, La Vanderelle, ndoek, Randy, crossalf, shierryan, Guest, Michiko Chie, Drarry FC, Nina, Anderea, ArthuriaMariePendragon, AnindyaCahya, Sora asagi. **

**.**

**.**

**[/|\]...Review Please... [^/|\^] **

**.**

**.**


End file.
